Obsession et désirs
by FleyaBarnes
Summary: Bucky possède un bras fait de métal. Or, Magneto est d'humeur joueuse et peut contrôler le métal... Bucky/Magneto, smut, pairing inhabituel mais venez lire quand même! Reviews appréciées


Disclaimer : l'univers et es personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Trois mois. Trois mois qu'il intriguait Erik. Ce Bucky, ce soldat de l'hiver.

Cet homme qui avait été capturé, transformé, torturé et contrôlé par Hydra. Cet homme qui, il y a trois mois, avait pu être décryogénisé et avait presque complètement retrouvé ses souvenirs.

Les scientifiques travaillant pour Stark avaient enfin trouvé un moyen de lui redonner le contrôle de ses actes et effacer toute trace des lavages de cerveau qu'il avait enduré. Erik avait tout de suite voulu le voir, car son parcours ressemblait beaucoup au sien. Comme lui il avait été brisé par les épreuves de la vie mais se relevait lentement, avec détermination.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de le croiser, la Tour Stark possédant énormément de lieux communs tels que les salles d'entraînement ou de réunion.

En effet, la demeure d'Iron Man est devenue un lieu de rassemblement pour toute personne aux capacités hors norme, tout cela dans le but de protéger l'humanité. Malgré son passé Erik a donc pu intégrer l'équipe... tout comme Bucky.

D'ailleurs, le soldat ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Magneto pensais voir un être apeuré et perdu dans un siècle, un lieu et un entourage dont il ne connaissait rien. Cependant, il comprit immédiatement son erreur lorsqu'il le croise au détour d'un couloir. Le mutant n'en cru pas ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de charisme. Erik s'était adossé contre le mur pour l'observer, impressionné par sa carrure et son bras en métal. Même si le soldat était un peu plus petit que lui, on voyait que le sérum qui lui avait été injecté avait fait des miracles sur sa musculature. Il semblait détendu, et Erik aurait pu jurer que Bucky chantonnait l'air d'une vieille chanson d'avant-guerre.

Il s'avançait lentement, avec la grâce et la force d'un félin, un portable à la main.

Pour un vieux il s'adaptait plutôt vite au monde moderne.

Le mutant souri en se remémorant ce souvenir, avant de relever discrètement la tête. Il espionnait encore Bucky, s'en était devenu une habitude. Cet humain le fascinait par sa force hors norme, et si Erik aimait quelque chose, c'était dominer l'indomptable. C'était devenu une obsession, dominer Bucky, le plier à ses désirs.

Magneto secoua la tête et tenta de ne pas se faire repérer. Il se trouvait dans un angle mort de la salle de combat, derrière un local servant à ranger le matériel. Ainsi il est impossible que quelqu'un le remarque, mais il devait rester prudent.

Il reporta son attention sur le soldat et sur ses mouvements gracieux et calculés. Il s'était coupé les cheveux et les portaient désormais court, presque exactement comme dans les années 40. C'était sûrement sa manière de reprendre sa vie où elle en était et d'envoyer Hydra se faire foutre.

Erik suivit des yeux le mouvement aérien de son bras avec admiration. Bordel ce qu'il était beau lorsqu'il était concentré et en sueur. Cependant il remarqua que le soldat retenait ses coups, après tout ce n'était pas un réel affrontement et il n'avait pas envie de blesser la Veuve noire, avec qui il s'entraînait. Erik le remarqua immédiatement et cela eu le don de l'énerver. Pourquoi retenir un tel potentiel ?! Il voulait voir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau et son poing s'abattre avec force! Il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre le contrôle du bras métallique de Bucky qui, incapable de lutter, attrapa l'espionne à la gorge avec violence.

Magneto se rendit compte dans la seconde de ce qu'il était en train de provoquer et stoppa ses agissements.

Il décida de partir immédiatement et eu juste le temps d'entendre la voix du soldat au loin:

"Putain de merde! Désolé Natasha, tu va bien? je- je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé! Je crois que ça recommence comme pendant Hydra, je contrôle plus mon bras, fais chier!"

Il fallait qu'Erik trouve une solution, et vite. Ses pulsions devenaient incontrôlables, il venait d'aller jusqu'à prendre le contrôle du bras de Bucky! Certes il s'était arrêté à temps mais ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Soudain il eu une idée, une idée de merde certes, mais une idée tout de même.

Il prit la décision d'entrer dans l'appartement de celui qui était devenu son obsession. S'y rendre serait simple puisque chaque personne possédait sa suite personnelle dans la tour.

Ainsi il pourrait fouiller un peu, et trouver des informations qui calmerait un peu sa curiosité maladive pour quelques jours, le temps qu'il trouve une solution durable.

Il s'engagea donc d'un pas décidé en direction du lieu tant désiré, sûrement vide, puisque le soldat devait être parti alerter les scientifiques de son problème.

Une fois devant la résidence de Bucky, il vérifia que le couloir soit vide puis utilisa son pouvoir afin de déverrouiller la porte. Il entra avec discrétion puis évalua les lieux.

Une cuisine, un salle de bain et une chambre, tout comme la suite d'Erik. Visiblement tous les appartements étaient construit sur le même modèle.

Les volets étaient à peine ouverts, laissant filtrer seulement quelques rayons de soleil, procurant à la pièce une douce lumière tamisée. Il commença ses recherches et ouvrit un placard au hasard. Oh, ça c'était cool.

Il sourit en admirant une dizaine bouteilles de rhum qui devaient valoir une fortune. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts en matière d'alcool, cela lui donna quelques idées sur la manière dont ils pourraient faire connaissance. Mais ce n'était pas ce pourquoi il était venu, il se tourna donc vers la table de chevet. En effet, si l'homme de ses fantasmes cachait des choses intimes, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elles soient là.

Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention, juste à ses pieds. Un des t-shirt appartenant à Bucky venait de tomber du lit défait. Il y fit attention car il devait déplacer le moins de choses possible, afin de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Erik le ramassa donc pour le remettre à sa place, mais avant de le reposer, il ne pu s'empêcher de plonger son visage dedans.

Le mutant inspira de bonheur, le t-shirt était imprégné de cette odeur, ce parfum si masculin et enivrant qui caractérisait le brun. Finalement il allait peut-être le garder, pour- euh... pour plus tard...

Erik imagina un instant se masturber avec, l'odeur de Bucky l'entourant de toute part, presque comme si il était là. Il sentirait ses mains sur lui, son regard soumis le suppliant pour plus. Il pourrait imaginer ordonner au soldat de le sucer, ou encore se voir le prendre brutalement. Il pourrait peut-être même entendre sa respiration hachée, ses grognements, ses gémissement, ses cris…

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Là, il était vraiment dans la merde.

Erik lâcha précipitamment le t-shirt et se cacha dans le premier endroit qu'il trouva, c'est à dire le placard.

Il eut juste le temps de refermer la porte de l'armoire lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans l'appartement.

Puis il se rapprocha de la paroi avec précaution et regarda à travers les fentes que la porte possédait.

C'était Bucky. Heureusement, il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il ait la moindre chance de l'apercevoir. Le soldat semblait préoccupé.

Erik le vit se servir un shot de rhum qu'il avala d'une traite, les muscles de sa gorge se mouvant avec grâ fois son verre vidé, l'homme tourna la tête vers la salle de bain, voulant certainement prendre une douche après sa séance de sport. Magneto en fut soulagé, il pourrait partir discrètement lorsque Bucky changerait de pièce.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas ce qu'avait le soldat en tête, puisqu'il laissa doucement sa veste en cuir glisser le long de ses épaules, puis tomber au sol. Erik écarquilla les yeux et son souffle se coupa net. Bordel, il allait quand même pas se déshabiller devant lui ?

Le mutant trouva bien vite une réponse à sa question muette, lorsque Bucky envoya valser ses chaussures militaires à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses gestes étaient lents et aériens, il effleurait presque le tissu de ses doigts. Il se tourna, et Erik pu admirer tous les muscles de son dos se contracter lorsqu'il leva ses bras afin d'enlever son t-shirt. Il le fit glisser au sol, puis se laissa tomber avec légèreté sur le lit.

L'excitation gagnait Magneto alors qu'il observait la vision la plus érotique qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

La frustration lui vrillait le bas ventre, il voulait se soulager, il voulait se toucher, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'émettre un seul bruit. Défaire sa ceinture n'était même pas envisageable, et rien que sa respiration saccadée était déjà trop bruyante.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se retrouver excité dans un placard, obligé de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit, tremblant de désir comme un adolescent en manque. Il essaya de se calmer un instant, mais dû retenir un grognement face à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Le torse parfaitement sculpté du brun reposait sur le matelas en partie caché par les draps, et ses mains descendirent lentement pour finir par atteindre sa ceinture qu'il défit avec la même lenteur calculée.

Les plaques militaires qu'il portait autour du coup se soulevaient doucement sous sa respiration, éclairées par les rayons du soleil. Il descendit sa fermeture tout en se relevant, et baissa son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse, le laissant glisser de lui même et dévoilant de longues jambes musclées.

Erik déglutit alors qu'un frisson d'excitation parcourait son corps, Bucky possédait un cul à faire bander le plus hétéro des hommes.

Le mutant se jura de le toucher un jour, en faisant croire qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, ou peu importe. Il trouvera bien un moyen de faire glisser ses mains sur ce fessier si ferme et rebondi.

Cependant il cessa bien vite de réfléchir, car autre chose attirait son attention. En effet, Bucky jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer, s'amusant à le faire monter et descendre sur ses hanches. Il pouvait presque voir son entrejambe mais ce n'était pas assez, il voulait plus, il voulait tout.

Sa frustration atteignit son paroxysme lorsque le soldat décida finalement de garder son boxer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. S'en était trop, Erik céda à ses désir et prit le contrôle du bras de Bucky.

Celui-ci fut tiré vers le lit par son bras de métal, et trembla lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer.

Même sans le vouloir, allumer Magneto se révélait être un jeux très dangereux. L'allemand fit glisser la main métallique le long de cette mâchoire forte, puis effleura le cou de son désormais jouet.

La respiration de Bucky s'accéléra, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais tendit le cou pour plus de contact. Son tortionnaire continua de caresser le corps du bout des doigts, descendant lentement vers les abdominaux.

Le soldat, perdu, rejeta la tête en arrière et fit onduler tout son corps contre cette main espiègle, puis poussa un cri de surprise indécent alors que les doigts frôlent son aine, à la lisière de son boxer. Il voulait plus mais Erik évitait soigneusement la bosse proéminente qui déformait son caleçon, excité par les plaintes d'attentes qu'il provoquait chez l'autre.

Après avoir frustré l'homme pendant de longues minutes, la main de métal disparu finalement entre les cuisses de son jouet, lui tirant le plus long gémissement que le mutant ai jamais entendu. Bucky se cambra et écarta les cuisses sans pudeur, laissant échapper un grondement sourd.

Magneto ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour autant bandé, son pantalon était si serré qu'il se demandait si les coutures n'allaient pas céder. Il se sentait tellement puissant, de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de l'homme en face de lui, incapable de résister. Il allait en profiter, le frustrer, le faire crier.

Il sourit en observant Bucky se tortiller en vain pour accentuer les caresses que lui procurait les doigts de métal. Erik décida enfin d'accéder à sa requête, et fit brusquement glisser la main dans son boxer.

Sous la surprise, le dos du soldat s'arqua violemment et un cri délicieusement grave franchi ses lèvres.

Les doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe puis commencèrent à le masturber avec un rythme soutenu. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'un long frisson le traversa, et ses gémissements emplirent la pièce. Son autre main tenait le drap avec force, rendant ses jointure blanches et déchirant presque le tissu tant il était perdu dans le plaisir, soupirant de bonheur.

Au bout de quelques minutes son corps se tendit, proche de la délivrance. Seulement, Erik n'avait pas fini de s'amuser avec lui.

Il stoppa brusquement les mouvements de la main, et la retira doucement du boxer. Puis il en posa la paume sur la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement. Bucky poussa une plainte de frustration, puis ondula lui-même des hanches contre le métal, se frottant désespérément.

Le sexe d'Erik pulsa violemment contre son pantalon face à cette vision érotique. Il ne pu se retenir plus et descendit rapidement le boxer de l'homme sur le lit, puis repris ses caresses.

Le soldat ne fut plus que cris, fermant les yeux sous les vagues de plaisir le submergeant.

Son autre main remonta pincer un de ses tétons, et dans un ultime coup de rein, il vint en longs jets, recouvrant son torse de semence.

Le soldat mit quelques minutes avant de retrouver une respiration normale, bouleversé par la puissance de son orgasme, puis se leva lentement. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain avec un visage détendu et referma la porte.

Putain, maintenant c'était impossible qu' Erik mette fin à son obsession, pas après avoir vu, avoir fait ça.

Et maintenant, son érection était tellement importante qu'il lui serait impossible de marcher dans cet état. Il allait devoir régler son problème, et vite, si il voulait pouvoir partir.

Il défit son pantalon rapidement et glissa une main dans son sous-vêtement, le faisant soupirer lorsque la pression sur son membre redescendit, puis il entama un mouvement de va et vient.

Le mutant se mordit la lèvre pour éviter tout son de sortir de sa bouche, mais de faibles gémissements réussirent à se frayer un chemin malgré sa bonne volonté.

Après quelques instants il passa son autre main sous sa chemise et retraça langoureusement la ligne de ses abdominaux, les contractant sous le plaisir et entendant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Son coeur battait avec force dans sa poitrine, il aurait même pu sentir son sang pulser dans ses veines si il ne se trouvait pas déjà dans un endroit plus intéressant de son anatomie.

Sa respiration devint si saccadée qu'il fut contraint d'ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir inspirer assez d'air, mais il pû aussitôt constater avec panique qu'il lui était maintenant beaucoup plus difficile de retenir sa voix.

Malgré cela il accéléra encore les aller-retour sur son sexe et fit remonter son autre main afin d'atteindre ses pectoraux. Ses yeux profondément bleus se fermèrent lorsqu'il fit passer ses doigts sur un téton, manquant de laisser s'échapper un cri qui aurait sans aucun doute révélé sa présence.

Alors que le bruit de l'eau résonnait dans l'appartement, il se surprit à imaginer Bucky nu sous la douche, le corps savonneux et ruisselant.

Il dû s'appuyer sur la paroi derrière lui, prit de tremblements intenses causés par les images dans son esprit.

Il frotta la base de son gland avec son pouce et étala le liquide séminal sur toute sa longueur, avant que sa deuxième main ne se glisse elle aussi dans son boxer.

Il se mit à caresser ses bourses, l'envoyant au bord du point de rupture. Puis son sexe pulsa violemment, impatient de se libérer d'un désir inassouvi depuis trop longtemps.

Il ne pu retenir un grognement bas et vint dans sa main, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet et ses muscles se contractant sous le plaisir.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne puisse effectuer un seul mouvement, ou même seulement réfléchir.

Putain, il ne souvenait pas être déjà venu aussi vite. Malgré cela, il avait mis tellement de temps à se remettre de son orgasme qu'il ne savait pas si cela lui laissait le temps de partir avant que le soldat ne termine sa douche.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout et ouvrit l'armoire avec précaution, avant de se glisser à l'extérieur. Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir celle-ci, il sentit un corps chaud se coller contre le sien et une voix rauque se fit entendre juste à côté de son oreille.

"Alors Erik, on a apprécié la vue? Je ne te pensais pas aussi voyeur…"

Le mutant pouvait sentir un sourire près de sa nuque et, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répondre, il se fit retourner et plaquer adroitement contre le mur.

Bucky se tenait devant lui, seulement vêtu d'une serviette nouée négligemment autour de la taille, un regard sombre chargé de désir. Erik n'arrivai pas à détacher ses yeux de lui, s'attardant sur les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur ses épaules et son torse musclé.

Ses cheveux humides et décoiffés lui donnaient un côté sauvage et incroyablement sexy.

Le soldat passa une main mouillée sur sa nuque, appréciant l'effet qu'il produisait sur l'autre homme. Magneto ne pu s'empêcher de suivre des yeux les gouttes qui descendirent de son cou jusque sur son ventre puis son aine.

Il tenta en vain de ne pas déglutir lorsque l'eau termina sa course à la lisière de la serviette et dû se faire violence pour relever la tête. Soudain, il pris conscience de ce que le soldat venait de dire.

"Tu connais mon nom?" Dit-il alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Bucky, qui répondit avec amusement, "Erik, Erik…. Je suis un soldat surentraîné, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je ne te verrai pas me suivre? A chaque fois que tu m'observais, que tu me matais, je le savais. Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de faire mes recherches sur toi, je suis parfaitement au courant que tu peux contrôler le métal et donc, mon bras."

Il bégaya presque, "Attends, tu savais aussi que j'était dans l'armoire?"

Un rire mélodieux emplit la pièce avant que son interlocuteur ne daigne lui répondre, "Evidemment que je l'avais remarqué, je ne me déshabille pas de manière aussi sensuelle tous les jours, je préfère réserver ça pour les beaux spécimens comme toi."

Magneto se figea de stupeur, la bouche entrouverte. Le soldat savait mais ne l'avais pas arrêté, il le voulait autant que lui.

Il attrapa violemment la nuque de l'homme devant lui, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Bucky répondit tout de suite à son baiser, et ouvrit la bouche afin de l'approfondir. Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre, avides de sensations.

Le soldat sentit la main sur sa nuque descendre et lui attraper les fesses, le rapprochant du corps chaud d'Erik. Il glissa une de ses jambes entre celles du mutant, se fondant en lui.

Leur besoin de respirer reprit le dessus, les ramenant à la réalité en brisant leur étreinte. Magneto en profita pour baisser les yeux, pratiquement certain d'avoir senti une érection contre sa cuisse. Il fut abasourdi lorsque la serviette qui moulait les hanches de l'homme en face de lui confirma ses pensées.

"C'est pas humain de pouvoir rebander à cette vitesse! "

"Le sérum à quelques effets secondaires plutôt appréciables…." lui répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Erik resta bouche bée, en tant que mutant il se remettait plus vite que les humains, mais là il allait avoir un peu de mal à suivre. Bucky surprit son regard et lui souffla à l'oreille:

"T'en fait pas, j'ai tout mon temps pour te chauffer."

Sur ces paroles, il décolla du mur le corps musclé d'Erik, qu'il poussa avec nonchalance dans un fauteuil. Le soldat descendit embrasser son cou, léchant cette peau délicieuse. Puis, il fit glisser ses mains entre les cuisses de Magneto et les écarta. Celui-ci tenta de les refermer par réflexe et en rougit de honte, depuis quand était-t-il gêné dance genre de moment?

Pour faire taire le sourire moqueur qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de Bucky, il écarta plus largement ses jambes et gémit outrageusement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il obtint seulement un sifflement appréciateur de la part du soldat, qui se mit à genoux entre ses cuisses, la bouche à seulement quelques centimètres de son entrejambe.

Il haussa un sourcil et usa de sa voix la plus sexy, "Alors qu'est-ce que tu pense que je pourrait te faire, là, tout de suite?"

L'homme en face de lui eu le souffle coupé, tant parce qu'il imaginait parfaitement les lèvres de Bucky autour de son membre, que parce que les vibrations de la voix du soldat se répercutaient directement sur sa queue.

Appréciant le trouble qu'il provoquait chez l'autre homme, Bucky continua sa douce torture, son regard empli de luxure planté dans celui d'Erik.

"Je pourrai lécher toute ta longueur…... ou alors je te ferais languir, en effleurant seulement ton membre, malgré tes supplications.

Je creuserai mes joues jusqu'à ce que tu crie si fort que toute la putain de Tour saura que je te fais l'amour. La seule chose que tu sentiras sera ma bouche sur ta queue."

Puis, son sourire sadique s'agrandit, voyant que le mutant commençait à avoir de grosses difficultés à respirer. "Tu veux visualiser un peu mieux? "

Toujours entre ses jambes, il porta à sa bouche son index et son majeur qu'il lécha délicatement, sa langue mutine en retraçant la longueur.

Il enfonça subitement ses doigts dans sa bouche alors qu'Erik suivait les mouvement de sa langue, lui tirant un gémissement profond. Puis doucement, Bucky retira ses doigts pour caresser ses lèvres, avant d'ajouter l' annulaire, fixant son amant avec débauche.

Il fit encore quelques aller-retours puis s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Magneto pour l'embrasser, toujours simplement vêtu d'une serviette. Le mutant approfondit tout de suite le baiser et plaça sa main dans la nuque du soldat pour l'empêcher de reculer, pendant que le brun agrippait sa chemise et l'ouvrait sensuellement. Satisfait de son effet, il sourit dans le baiser.

Au milieu de sa progression le soldat en eu assez et fit sauter les boutons qu'il restait pour lui permettre d'explorer pleinement le torse en face de lui. Il embrassa chaque centimètre carré de peau à sa portée, parfois léchant, mordillant, ou simplement caressant de ses lèvres.

Erik avait coupé le contact visuel en rejetant la tête en arrière, profitant du moment qui durait depuis déjà de très longues minutes. Puis il posa sa main sur la tête de Bucky et décoiffa ses cheveux, l'encourageant à descendre plus bas.

Celui-ci accéda à sa demande et se remit à genoux, puis prit la braguette entre ses dents et la fit descendre, un sourire joueur au visage. Le mutant trembla violemment et laissa échapper un gémissement grave, alors qu'une bouche se mit à masser son entrejambe avec dévotion, à travers son boxer désormais déformé par une érection considérable.

Erik ne tint plus, il fit voler la serviette à l'autre bout de la pièce et poussa Bucky sur le lit. S'il avait voulu réveiller le pervers sadique en lui, et bien c'était réussi. Dorénavant, c'était à son tour de s'amuser.

La tête de lit métallique se plia sous sa volonté, et enserra un des poignets appartenant au brun. Celui ci se retrouva donc attaché sur le ventre, incapable de se libérer. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite et tenta de tirer sur son poignet avec confusion. Le mutant avait bien des choses en tête et s'empressa de le lui faire comprendre.

"Je ne sais pas si tu m'a assez donné envie de toi pour te prendre..." dit il d'un air faussement ennuyé, "Tu va devoir me chauffer plus que ça, si tu veux que je pénètre ton petit cul".

Le soldat frissonna violemment sous le langage cru, il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Plus tôt, il s'était déjà touché devant Erik, mais il s'était seulement laissé faire. Et il ne sentait pas son regard prédateur sur lui, contrairement à ce qui se produisait actuellement.

Il tourna la tête vers le mutant afin de lui faire part de sa réticence, mais stoppa net son geste face à la vision bandante qu'il lui offrit.

Toujours assis nonchalamment sur le fauteuil, le sexe droit, la chemise ouverte et se léchant les lèvres, Erik avait baissé son pantalon et son boxer juste assez pour pouvoir se masturber, tout en promenant un regard affamé sur le corps du brun.

Bordel, il n'avait jamais fait ça, il n'était même pas vraiment sûr de la manière dont il devait se préparer.

Il inspira un grand coup afin de se calmer, et lécha ses doigts pour les lubrifier. Sa position l'obligea à se cambrer pour lui permettre d'atteindre son postérieur, dévoilant une chute de reins à en damner les dieux. Sa main agrippa une de ses fesses qu'il claqua délicatement sans le vouloir, contrôlé par Erick.

Celui-ci lui lança simplement un regard amusé avant de murmurer, "C'est pas de ma faute si t'es un appel au viol quand t'es gêné comme ça, tu me donnes vraiment envie de te faire rougir."

Son sourire pervers s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il vit que Bucky tentait de rassembler ce qui lui restait de dignité en dissimulant avec peine ses tremblements de plaisir.

Voyant qu'il hésitait toujours, il lui lança un regard suffisant et susurra:

"Tu sais je commence à m'ennuyer, si tu mets trop de temps je pourrais te laisser là, attaché et sans pouvoir te soulager…"

Cela paru réveiller le brun qui n'hésita plus malgré sa honte, et fit tourner quelques secondes son index autour de son entrée, avant de le faire rentrer lentement, phalange par phalange. Il ne ressentit aucune gêne alors il inséra un deuxième doigt, qui eu cependant un peu plus de mal à passer, et exécuta des mouvements de ciseaux.

Soudain son dos s'arqua violemment et un cri de luxure résonna dans la pièce, alors qu'il venait d'effleurer sa prostate. Ses hanches eurent un sursaut qui le firent s'empaler de lui même sur ses doigts, frottant cette zone si sensible à chaque aller-retour et le rendant fou. Après quelques minutes, le soldat ajouta enfin un troisième doigt qu'il ne sentit même pas tant il était concentré sur son plaisir. Il allait supplier Erik de le prendre lorsqu'il sentit sa deuxième main être libérée.

Le mutant avait arrêté de masser la tête de son sexe et pointait un doigt vers son membre, lui ordonnant silencieusement de le sucer.

Bucky obéit immédiatement et se cala entre ses jambes, avant de poser ses lèvres sur son gland et de lécher avec application.

Puis une main possessive se posa sur sa tête, le forçant à prendre toute la longueur en bouche. Il gémit de surprise, ce qui provoqua des vibrations autour de l'entrejambe de Magneto et lui fit pousser un grognement sourd, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Une fois le membre lubrifié après quelques vas et viens, une main descendit sur sa nuque, l'incitant à remonter afin d'embrasser son amant. Le brun plaqua aussitôt ses lèvres à celles d'Erik et se colla à lui, cherchant désespérément plus de contact entre leurs corps. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, se fondant l'un contre l'autre avec fougue. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Bucky réussit à articuler quelques mots, enflammant son partenaire encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Baises moi sur la table, maintenant." supplia-t-il presque, tremblant de désir.

Magneto tira immédiatement le meuble jusqu'à eux, lui faisant traverser toute la pièce. Heureusement que celui-ci possédait des pieds en métal, car Erik était certain qu'il aurait été incapable de l'atteindre manuellement dans un état d'excitation pareil.

Le mutant jeta sa chemise sur le lit derrière lui, puis souleva Bucky par les fesses pour le poser sur la table, avant de l'allonger en marquant son cou de plusieurs suçons. Son amant se retourna impatiemment, le torse plaqué contre le bois et le postérieur outrageusement proche de son bassin.

Cependant, Magneto semblait décidé à faire durer le moment un peu plus, l'embrassant le long de la colonne vertébrale et descendant lentement jusqu'à ses fesses. Il frotta son sexe contre son entrée, puis le pénétra plusieurs fois, ne rentrant que son gland à chaque fois.

Il voulais lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, mais surtout le frustrer, le rendre fou d'attente, écouter les gémissements indécents qu'il provoquait. Cela ne manqua pas puisqu'au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, un Bucky haletant et respirant par saccade tourna la tête vers lui.

"Je t'en supplie j'en peux plus, prends moiAaaah! Anh- Putain!"

Erik venait de le pénétrer entièrement sans prévenir, se délectant du changement d'expression soudain du brun. Il adopta un rythme lent, cherchant sa prostate tout en essayant de le détendre.

Son cul était si serré qu'il se retenait avec peine de le pilonner sans remords, le jean toujours baissé sur ses cuisses. Au bout de quelques instants son amant finit par se relâcher, lui permettant de sortir de lui entièrement avant de le pénétrer d'un mouvement ample jusqu'à la garde, frappant avec force contre sa prostate.

Le cri orgasmique qu'il reçut en récompense l'invita à prendre un rythme soutenu, écartant les fesses du brun pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément. La vision que Bucky lui offrait ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, il était l'incarnation même de la luxure.

Les joues rougies par l'effort, les cheveux décoiffés et le dos cambré, il fermait les yeux sous ses assauts en gémissant son nom sans retenue, complètement soumis. Erik saisit fermement ses hanches et attrapa sa mâchoire, ramenant son visage en arrière pour l'entraîner dans le plus obscène des baisers.

Soudain, l'orgasme frappa Bucky avec violence, resserrant ses chaires autour de Magneto. Ce dernier le suivit aussitôt, se déversant en lui en poussant un grognement sourd.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le luit derrière eux, épuisés et heureux. Erik se retira doucement avant d'enlacer tendrement Bucky, et de lui chuchoter quelques mots.

"On devrait pas aller se laver?"

"On verra demain matin, quand je serai en état de me venger sous la douche." répondit en riant son amant, sombrant dans le sommeil.

Puis il s'endormit la tête contre le torse du mutant, ronronnant paisiblement lorsque celui ci caressa ses cheveux.

Finalement, Erik ne regrettait pas de n'être qu'un con trop curieux.


End file.
